Faute d'un clou
by Sempre libera
Summary: UA sans magie. Une organisation criminelle qu'une unité d'élite cherche à démanteler. Emmeline Vance, nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui noue une relation ambiguë avec un suspect. Entre mensonges et manipulations, qui tirera son épingle du jeu ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le proverbe des premières lignes ne m'appartient pas non plus.

**Avertissements** : Cette fiction est un univers alternatif, sans magie, et ne suit donc pas tous les éléments « canon » de Harry Potter. Le rating n'est pas M, mais certains thèmes abordés seront assez sombres.

* * *

Faute d'un clou, le fer fut perdu

Faute d'un cheval, le cavalier fut perdu

Faute d'un cavalier, la bataille fut perdue

Faute d'une bataille, le royaume fut perdu

Et tout cela faute d'un clou de fer à cheval.

_Proverbe_

* * *

-Voilà qui s'annonce mal, très mal, lamenta la voix désolée de Sibylle Trelawney.

Minerva MacGonagall, qui connaissait la chanson, se hâta en direction de sa collègue. C'était insupportable, vraiment ; elle avait laissé sa collègue prendre les devants et s'installer dans le wagon à peine cinq minutes auparavant, et cette dernière prédisait d'ores et déjà à un passager sa fin prochaine, ou une calamité à l'issue fatidique.

-La carte du jugement : il vous faut accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance. C'est une obligation morale- une faute à expier, peut-être ?

-Sibylle ! réprimanda Minerva en entrant dans le wagon.

D'un coup d'œil, elle nota les cartes du tarot divinatoire étalées sur la banquette faisant face à sa collègue, et à leur côté, une jeune femme à laquelle elle ne donna pas plus de vingt-cinq ou vingt-sept ans. Elle était brune, les pommettes hautes et les yeux sombres. Les angles de son visage aux traits fermes et bien dessinés dénotaient une volonté peu commune.

-Veuillez excuser ma collègue, Mademoiselle. Les tarots sont sa passion et Sibylle ne peut se retenir de tester son hobby sur de parfaits inconnus.

-Les cartes ne mentent jamais ! s'insurgea Sibylle en rabattant sauvagement les pans de son châle pelucheux.

Avec un sourire d'excuse à l'attention de la jeune femme, Minerva fit les présentations :

-Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, et voici Sibylle Trelawney. Nous enseignons toutes deux à l'université d'Hogwarts- les mathématiques pour moi, et le dessin pour Sibylle.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Emmeline. Emmeline Vance.

-Sur le plan sentimental, le pendu, tirage négatif, poursuivit Sibylle.

-Vous vous rendez donc à Little Hangleton, dit Minerva.

Emmeline fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pour quels motifs ? Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais Little Hangleton est si loin de Londres, et reçoit peu de visiteurs.

-Raisons professionnelles, répondit Emmeline. Et vous-même ? Hogwarts n'est pas la porte à côté.

-Nous venons rendre visite à un vieil ami. Il a pris sa retraite voilà quelques années et a décidé de s'installer à Little Hangleton pour diverses raisons.

Au ton de Minerva, Emmeline comprit que lesdites raisons lui échappaient complètement.

-Est-ce une ville agréable ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'y rendre avant mon installation.

La pause imperceptible que marqua son interlocutrice avant de lui répondre n'échappa pas à Emmeline :

-Mademoiselle Vance, combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Little Hangleton ?

-Un laps de temps indéterminé, j'en ai peur ! dit Emmeline. Mon nouveau poste m'attend.

-Dans ce cas, Mademoiselle Vance, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir. Les visiteurs de passage ne trouvent rien à redire à Little Hangleton. Pour un observateur extérieur, cette ville n'a rien de remarquable. De même, nombre de ses habitants mènent une vie sans histoires, et ce sera sans doute votre cas. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Mademoiselle, que sous ses dehors paisibles, cette ville…

-Il y aura un amour, un amour unilatéral ! interrompit Sibylle avec une exaltation croissante. Les cartes me désignent un homme…des chaînes le retiennent, et cependant il sera prêt, prêt aux plus grands sacrifices si vous le lui demandez.

-…cette ville est rongée de l'intérieur ! Malsaine, précisa Minerva. Tout n'est que façade, mais j'ignore ce que l'on cache. Prenez les plus grandes familles de la région : les Malfoy, Lestrange et j'en passe.

-Ils se comportent comme si Little Hangleton leur appartient ? interrogea Emmeline.

-Oui, mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de plus indescriptible, d'irrationnel même. Durant les rares occasions où j'ai croisé l'un d'entre eux en ville, de loin, j'ai été saisie par l'aura malveillante qu'ils dégageaient. Vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à ces gens-là, croyez-moi. Il y a quelque chose de...dérangeant en eux.

-L'ombre de la mort plane sur vous et sur lui, prononça Sibylle d'une voix métallique qui réduisit Emmeline et Minerva au silence. Si vous vous opposez à votre destinée, vous causerez sa perte et la vôtre.

-Sibylle, voyons ! Cessez vos enfantillages ! s'exclama Minerva, rouge de colère.

Un éclat de rire lumineux d'insolence coupa court aux effusions de la pythonisse.

-Il en faut davantage pour m'effrayer, Madame Trelawney. Voyez-vous, je ne crois ni à la fatalité, ni à la destinée, peu importe le nom que vous donnez aux événements.

Sibylle se redressa vivement, faisant s'entrechoquer ses bracelets :

-Tout est écrit, absolument tout ! Chacun de nous converge vers son destin, inéluctablement ! Nous ne sommes que les jouets de circonstances qui nous dépassent !

-Foutaises, répliqua crûment Emmeline sans se départir de son calme. Il est bien trop facile de blâmer une mécanique implacable pour les erreurs que nous commettons. La fatalité n'est qu'une excuse inventée de toutes pièces par les hommes pour éviter de se salir les mains.

Elle regarda froidement Sibylle Trelawney :

-Vous faites des choix, vous vivez avec. Point.

Minerva MacGonagall intervint :

-Je suis d'accord avec Mademoiselle Vance, Sibylle. Personne ne naît sous une bonne ou une mauvaise étoile.

Sibylle Trelawney renifla dédaigneusement et entreprit de fouiller son sac à la recherche de son tricot au crochet.

-Si vous voulez sortir de Little Hangleton, la ville de Godric's Hollow est à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Elle n'est pas très fréquentée, mais j'apprécie beaucoup son calme. Et où allez-vous travailler, Mademoiselle Vance ?

-Au commissariat de police de Little Hangleton, répondit Emmeline. Permettez, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sibylle Trelawney, qui tentait vainement de défaire un nœud véritablement gordien.

La lame jaillit comme un éclair et, canif suisse en main, Emmeline trancha le nœud avant que les deux femmes ne puissent réagir.

Emmeline se renfonça dans la banquette. A l'adresse de Minerva, qui demeurait choquée de la rapidité de la jeune femme, et de Sibylle, qui contemplait bouche entr'ouverte le résultat de l'opération, elle confia sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-C'est la méthode Vance. Radicale et efficace..

Ce fut à ce moment que le train longea une forêt. Les arbres projetèrent leurs ombres sur les vitres et sur le visage d'Emmeline.

_Comme un masque, _pensa Minerva, troublée.

* * *

La gorge serrée, Andromeda jeta un ultime regard à la vénérable université de Hogwarts.

Six mois. Elle y avait étudié six mois avant que le doyen ne lui notifie son expulsion la veille, pour tricherie aux partiels. Par égard pour sa famille, son renvoi ne serait pas rendu officiel : Andromeda Black quittait Hogwarts pour « raisons personnelles ».

Elle avait eu la nuit pour pleurer et faire ses bagages avant que la luxueuse limousine envoyée par ses parents pour la récupérer ne la ramène à Little Hangleton.

Enfin, elle prit place sur la banquette en cuir. Le reflet de la vitre lui renvoya au passage les mèches d'un rose éclatant qui détonnaient au milieu de sa chevelure châtain. Andromeda laissa échapper un ricanement amer :

-Petite dinde ! souffla-t-elle, se moquant d'elle-même.

Avait-elle cru, sincèrement, qu'elle avait remporté la bataille ? Que sa famille accepterait de la laisser poursuivre ses études en paix, hors de leur contrôle ?

Les mèches roses qu'elle s'était fait faire deux mois auparavant pour affirmer sa rébellion, lui paraissaient bien dérisoires à présent. Le message qu'elle venait de recevoir était d'une clarté foudroyante : jamais elle ne leur avait échappé. Ils avaient feint de céder après qu'Andromeda eût tour à tour supplié et tempêté ; ils lui avaient donné le goût de la liberté pour mieux la lui reprendre alors qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer. Dûment domptée, Andromeda rentrait au bercail.

Elle n'avait même pas protesté quand le doyen l'avait accusée d'avoir triché aux examens- avait-il reçu une généreuse donation en échange de ce petit service ? ou l'avait-on menacé ?

Quelle que fût la réponse, Andromeda avait la certitude que l'influence des Black, ou des Malfoy, ou des Lestrange, car leurs familles étaient alliées, avait encore frappé.

Les Black avaient toujours été puissants, mais depuis que sa famille _le_ servait, leur influence s'étendait pour le plus grand désespoir d'Andromeda.

Trop tôt, elle aperçut les manoirs de Wallburga et d'Orion- son oncle et sa tante-, puis de Cygnus et Druella, ses parents. La limousine patienta quelques secondes devant les grilles imposantes entourant la demeure familiale, laissant à Andromeda le temps de visualiser chaque pierre, chaque colonne de la noble maison. Elle brûlait de l'envie de sortir de voiture, de se saisir de poignées de graviers qu'elle jetterait de toutes ses forces contre les murs haïs. Mais il faudrait davantage qu'un caillou pour ébranler l'édifice.

Les grilles s'entrouvrirent, Andromeda descendit de voiture et, sous bonne garde, marcha vers sa prison.

* * *

-Little Hangleton, terminus !

Sur le quai, Minerva et Sibylle firent hâtivement leurs adieux à leur compagne avant de rejoindre l'homme à la barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus qui les attendaient.

Attendant son taxi, Emmeline fit quelques pas jusqu'au panneau où « Little Hangleton » s'étalait en lettres capitales. La jeune femme s'autorisa le moment de satisfaction propre à tous ceux qui avaient atteint leur destination.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était dans la place.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_-des avis? n'hésitez pas! le prologue est court, mais les prochains chapitres devraient être plus fournis..._

_-prochainement: apparition des collègues d'Emmeline & plongée dans le monde d'Andromeda._


	2. Attente

**Disclaimer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Un grand merci à **Dumbar**, **Erylis**, **Bergere**, **Basmoka** & **lily forever** pour leurs encouragements !

* * *

Emmeline enfila un vieux jogging, laça solidement ses baskets et sortit du Bed & Breakfast où elle avait passé la nuit. Elle marcha quelques minutes le long des rues silencieuses avant d'atteindre le parc qu'elle avait repéré la veille.

Les lieux étaient déserts ; plus tard dans la journée, des enfants turbulents chahuteraient à l'ombre des arbres centenaires, et de vieilles dames apporteraient des morceaux de pain qu'elles leur laisseraient jeter dans le bec des canards à la dérive sur l'étang. Mais pour l'heure, nul ne troublait la solitude d'Emmeline.

Alors elle commença à courir. Elle fonça sans hésiter dans l'inconnu des limbes qui l'entouraient. Ses sens s'aiguisèrent et ses idées s'éclaircirent ; elle entendit les battements sourds de son cœur et le martèlement brutal de ses talons. Les ténèbres se dissipaient qu'elle courait encore, oublieuse de ses muscles douloureux. Enfin l'aube perça, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Emmeline cessa de lutter contre l'épuisement.

Elle rejoignit le Bed & Breakfast, prit une douche rapide et se vêtit d'un jean, d'un chemisier et d'une veste en cuir. Le bus l'amena au commissariat pour huit heures.

* * *

Le petit homme bedonnant qui était de permanence l'accueillit, un bon sourire illuminant un visage rond qui avait dû être plus épanoui en d'autres temps :

-Vous êtes notre nouvelle collègue, inspecteur Vance, c'est bien cela ? Sturgis Podmore. Entrez, entrez ! Excusez le désordre, nous ne vous attendions plus- je veux dire, nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt !

Dans un flot de paroles, il s'excusa à nouveau pour l'état des lieux. Il y avait de quoi, en effet : des feuilles volantes s'échappaient des dossiers, les corbeilles à papier débordaient et ici et là trônaient des cendriers qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de vider.

-Les autres seront ici d'un instant à l'autre- prenez une chaise en attendant ! Vous n'imaginez pas les spéculations que l'annonce de votre arrivée a entraînées. Depuis que Kingsley nous a rejoints, ce qui remonte à deux ans, notre petite équipe n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir réclamé plus de monde ! Mais pour les huiles de la région, Little Hangleton n'est pas une priorité ! Pendant ce temps, nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs pour combattre…

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il avait réalisé que ses mots l'avaient mené trop loin, et eut un petit rire gêné :

-Enfin, je vous dis tout ça, mais je ne vous apprends rien de neuf !

-Pour combattre… ? reprit Emmeline, désireuse d'en entendre davantage.

-Vous savez qui, dit Sturgis, toute affectation de gaieté disparue.

Un ange passa. Emmeline ne chercha pas à questionner Sturgis, comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus.

-Et zut ! lança avec vigueur une voix féminine.

La nouvelle arrivante contemplait Emmeline avec désolation :

-Vous m'avez fait perdre vingt livres, lui dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

-Comment ?

-J'ai parié à Fabian Prewett que vous vous dégonfleriez, car qui est prêt à s'enterrer- dans tous les sens du terme- à Little Hangleton ?

-Marlene ! s'insurgea le grand garçon blond qui l'accompagnait. Little Hangleton est une grande ville en dépit de son nom- c'est ce qui rend nos patrouilles si rythmées, ajouta-t-il mi- figue mi-raisin.

Marlene secoua ses boucles rousses, mécontente:

-Ce n'est pas ce que je disais, Car'.

Il l'ignora et détailla Emmeline d'un regard appréciateur :

-En tout cas, ceux qui se sont décidés à vous envoyer ici auraient pu faire pire. Si Maugrey avait eu son mot à dire, nous nous serions retrouvés avec un vieux barbon paranoïaque de plus sur les bras.

Marlene intervint, sifflante :

-Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés formellement. Je suis Marlene McKinnon et ce joli cœur est Caradoc, _mon fiancé._

Elle posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de Caradoc.

-Enchantée. Emmeline Vance.

Emmeline entendit le cliquetis d'une canne se rapprocher, puis un homme entra, la crinière blanche, un œil bleu soupçonneux et l'autre, son œil de verre, morne. Il boitait légèrement et son visage rude était couturé de cicatrices.

Le commissaire Maugrey « Fol Œil ».

-Vance, dans mon bureau ! Vous autres, ramenez vos retardataires de collègues fissa! aboya-t-il.

Emmeline le suivit dans son antre. Le bureau privé de Maugrey faisait penser à une tanière, impression renforcée par les stores à moitié baissés qui filtraient la lumière du dehors. Au mur, des punaises rouges fichées sur les cartes de Little Hangleton. Emmeline nota qu'elles se concentraient au nord et à l'est.

Consciente de l'examen silencieux qu'il lui faisait subir, elle attendit que Maugrey prît la parole.

-Une gamine. Ils nous ont envoyé une gamine, lâcha-t-il, désabusé. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as été diplômée de l'Académie il y a trois ou quatre ans, puis tu as partagé ton temps entre la paperasse, la distribution des contraventions et la traque des voleurs à la petite semaine.

-J'ai aussi relevé les excès de vitesse et contrôlé des automobilistes en état d'ivresse, glissa Emmeline, sérieuse comme un pape.

Un instant, Maugrey frôla l'apoplexie. Il se reprit heureusement et poursuivi, davantage pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice :

-Et puis, voilà quinze jours de cela, on t'offre une promotion anticipée, à la seule condition de renforcer quelque temps les effectifs d'une ville dont tout le monde se fiche, toi en premier.

_Jusque là, tout se déroule sans accrocs, _songea Emmeline. A Maugrey, elle opposa une sérénité contrainte :

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, commissaire.

-Appelle-moi Maugrey, comme ils le font tous. Et tutoie- moi, si tu dois rester avec nous. Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa brusquerie.

-Vingt-cinq ans.

-Tu seras en bonne compagnie, avec Marlene, Caradoc et les frères Prewett…Si on vous pressait le nez, il en sortirait du lait, grommela Maugrey.

-Sauf votre respect, Maugrey, je me débrouille sur le terrain.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de se faire tirer comme des lapins, riposta le commissaire.

Il ouvrit la porte :

-Viens faire connaissance de l'équipe.

Cette fois-ci, l'équipe était au complet. Emmeline compta huit personnes.

-Je ne te les présente pas, car tu as déjà rencontré Sturgis, Caradoc et Marlene. Voici Dorcas Meadowes.

La mise négligée, Dorcas avait une trentaine d'années. On devinait les restes d'une beauté classique dans ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux bleus, mais Dorcas avait cessé d'y attacher de l'importance et laissait sa jeunesse s'éroder. Elle salua Emmeline d'un mouvement saccadé de la tête.

_Cette femme est fébrile. Sa posture semble relâchée, mais sa nuque est raide et ses épaules, prêtes à se contracter._

_On est sur le qui-vive, Dorcas ?_

-Kinsgley Shacklebot.

De Kingsley se dégageait une impression de solidité bienveillante. Il adressa un signe de tête courtois à Emmeline.

_Poli, mais garde ses distances. Du sang-froid en réserve. On peut compter sur lui en cas de coups durs_.

-Remus Lupin.

Un visage encore jeune sous des cheveux grisonnants, Remus avait le teint maladif, le sourire rare et mélancolique. Ses épaules ployaient comme sous un fardeau inconnu.

Il prononça quelques mots polis de bienvenue.

_Il porte ses malheurs sur sa figure. Il respire le désenchantement._

_Peu importe ce en quoi il a pu croire, aujourd'hui il n'y croit plus._

-Pour finir, Fabian et Gideon Prewett.

-C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ? On t'a mutée ici ? attaqua Fabian, l'œil malicieux.

-J'ai été affectée à Little Hangleton, en effet, répondit Emmeline.

-Elle est bonne ! s'esclaffa le rouquin. Tu as offensé un supérieur ? Insubordination- non, oublie ça, tu fais trop « bon petit soldat ».

-Le beau-frère du maire n'a peut-être pas apprécié l'amende que je lui ai infligée, répliqua Emmeline pour couper court aux hypothèses farfelues de Fabian.

-Oui, ça suffit Fabian, coupa son frère.

Il avait des traits plus réguliers, une expression plus sérieuse. Moins fanfaron que Fabian, il parlait d'une voix moins forte, mais savait se faire entendre quand il le jugeait nécessaire.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous, Emmeline.

_Fabian : une tête brûlée. Trop impétueux._

_Gideon : plus réfléchi. Réservé._

_Il est trop tôt pour se faire une idée précise d'eux. Dans l'expectative, je fais ce que je déteste le plus, mais c'est un mal nécessaire dont j'ai pris l'habitude._

_J'attends. _

-Maintenant, il est temps de vous donner un bref aperçu de notre situation, décréta Maugrey. Le Nord et l'Est de Little Hangleton sont les quartiers les plus délicats à gérer. Nous avons un problème de drogue particulièrement coriace.

-Les dealers changent régulièrement le lieu et l'heure de leurs transactions, précisa Dorcas. Ceux que nous avons appréhendés ont refusé de coopérer et nous avons dû les relâcher, faute de preuves.

-La drogue que vous avez trouvée sur eux ? interrogea Emmeline.

-Dans la plupart des cas, ils s'en débarrassent en s'enfuyant, et quand nous les arrêtons, ils ne possèdent plus rien de compromettant, expliqua Gideon.

Emmeline hocha la tête. Le procédé était connu.

-Et dans les cas restants ? releva-t-elle.

Sa question ne reçut pas tout de suite de réponse. Surprise, elle nota la gêne qui s'était emparée de tous.

Curieusement, ce fut le timide Remus qui rompit le silence :

-Dans deux cas récents, nous avons confisqué cent grammes d'héroïne pure. Les types semblaient sur le point de craquer et nous espérions qu'ils seraient mûrs après une nuit de réflexion. Mais le matin suivant, ils avaient changé d'avis, et notre unique moyen de pression- la drogue- avait disparu du casier dans lequel nous l'avions enfermée.

Il lança un regard de défi à ses collègues.

_Etait-il de garde quand la drogue a disparu ? L'a-t-on accusé de négligence ?_

-Enfin, la majorité a trop peur pour nous parler et préfère passer quelques mois en prison plutôt que de donner un maillon de la chaîne, aussi minime soit-il, enchaîna Fabian.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il faille regretter ces renseignements, déclara Kingsley. Le réseau auquel nous avons affaire s'entend à brouiller les pistes. Il nous faudrait remonter à une douzaine d'intermédiaires au bas mot pour qu'un nom significatif soit enfin mentionné…et sans preuves formelles, nos soupons ne valent rien aux yeux de la loi, rappela-t-il à toutes fins utiles.

Fabian s'empourpra :

-On sait tous que les Malfoy et leur clique sont mouillés jusqu'au cou !

-Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Rosier et compagnie ! énuméra Caradoc.

-Tous consanguins, ajouta sa fiancée.

La pâleur de Remus s'accentua, la mâchoire de Dorcas se durcit, et Maugrey réclama le silence. Quand les protestations furent retombées, le commissaire poursuivit :

-Que ces oiseaux de malheur qui se terrent dans leurs manoirs soient impliqués, c'est ma conviction personnelle. Mais ce ne sont que des marionnettes entre les mains d'un criminel dont tu as déjà entendu le pompeux pseudonyme, Vance.

Il fit une pause pour mieux ménager ses effets :

-Lord V. !

-_Le_ Lord V. ? répéta Emmeline d'un ton où la surprise le disputait au scepticisme. Comme tout le monde à Londres, j'ai entendu les rumeurs, mais nul ne sait s'il s'agit d'un personnage fabriqué de toutes pièces ou d'un être de chair et de sang.

-Oh, il existe bel et bien, Vance. Il tisse sa toile, et l'Ordre du Phoenix est le seul à s'en soucier. Je ne cesse de donner l'alerte à Londres, mais ces bureaucrates refusent d'écouter les mises en garde d'un vieux fou.

* * *

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à s'installer et à remplir de la paperasse inutile, Emmeline accepta l'invitation de ses collègues aux _Trois Badauds_, un bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Non qu'elle en eût envie- le goût de l'alcool lui déplaisait-, mais les langues se déliaient autour d'un verre.

-Alors, quelles sont tes premières impressions, Vance ? lança Fabian.

Elle saisit la perche qu'il lui tendait.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, feignant d'hésiter.

-Pas de cachotteries entre nous ! la taquina Caradoc.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire de Lord V…

Sturgis s'agita sur son tabouret:

-Pouvons-nous éviter de l'appeler comme ça ?

Un brin méprisante, Marlene répliqua :

-Ce sont les contes de grand-mère qui circulent à son sujet qui te rendent si nerveux ? Lord V. est insaisissable, il lit dans vos pensées et nul ne peut le tuer ? C'est un véritable croquemitaine, ce Lord V. !

-Je ne suis pas plus superstitieux qu'un autre, se renfrogna Sturgis. Mais j'ai vu des types qui jouaient les gros bras, des durs, toujours prêts pour la bagarre, qui se recroquevillaient sur leur chaise à la mention de Lord V. Ça donne à réfléchir, surtout quand on est marié et père de deux enfants qu'on n'aimerait pas laisser orphelins.

Kingsley parut pensif, et les autres semblèrent invoquer des fantômes déplaisants.

-Pour en revenir à ta question sur la théorie de Maugrey sur Lord…Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, se reprit Caradoc en faisant un clin d'œil à Sturgis, ce n'est un secret pour personne que le boss est un peu parano sur les bords. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir des conspirations partout. Puis, Lord V., c'est une légende urbaine, non ?

La voix calme de Kinsgley s'éleva :

-Je pense que ce criminel est réel et que son organisation renforce sa puissance de jour en jour. Vous avez suivi le démantèlement de la branche de Glasgow.

-Un joli coup de filet, approuva Dorcas, mais il a été impossible de remonter jusqu'à Lord V.

_-Trois mois plus tard, des opérations de nature similaire s'effectuaient dans la région._ _Le modus operandi était identique_. Le terrain de jeu n'a été que déplacé. La vitesse à laquelle le réseau s'est reconstitué prouve que cette organisation est plus forte que nous le croyons. C'est une hydre de Lerne ; on croit avoir coupé la tête, il en repousse une autre.

-Ce Lord V. existe peut-être, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le gang qui pollue notre ville, trancha Fabian. Remarque, je ne blâme pas Maugrey pour essayer de mettre un peu d'animation dans sa vie. Il a vécu l'âge d'or de la police, tu sais, continua-t-il à l'intention d'Emmeline. Il a combattu l'organisation de Grindenwald aux côtés de Dumbledore.

Emmeline connaissait l'histoire, comme tout Britannique qui se respecte. Grindenwald avait semé la terreur à Londres une trentaine d'années auparavant. Nul n'était parvenu à le stopper avant Dumbledore. Ce dernier, tel Elliot Ness au temps de la Prohibition, avait monté sa propre équipe d'incorruptibles pour le détruire- avec succès.

-Depuis, les affaires qui nous occupent sont sordides mais manquent d'envergure pour un type de son calibre. Comme le pauvre vieux s'ennuie, il a trouvé la parade en s'inventant un mafieux mégalo à sa mesure, un adversaire digne de lui : Lord V.

Satisfait de sa démonstration, Fabian vida le restant de sa chope de bière sous l'œil désapprobateur de son frère.

-Maugrey a mentionné l'Ordre du Phoenix tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Nous, répondit Remus. C'est le nom que nous avions choisi à nos débuts. Nous étions jeunes, plein d'espoir, et persuadés que nous réussirions à nettoyer la ville avant nos trente ans.

Sa voix trembla légèrement :

-Pour que nos enfants y grandissent.

Dorcas reposa brutalement sa chope vide sur le comptoir.

-Quels sont tes plans, Vance ?

-Je compte chercher un appartement le plus tôt possible. L'agence de location à laquelle je me suis adressée n'a pas été très efficace jusqu'à présent, répondit Emmeline d'un ton égal.

-Tu restes ?

Emmeline toisa Caradoc :

-Je suis venue pour faire un job, et je le ferai.

-Joliment tourné ! s'exclama Marlene, moqueuse.

Les discussions prirent un autre courant : Sturgis évoqua les résultats scolaires de ses enfants, Fabian enchaîna les blagues. Il ne fut plus question de travail.

Dorcas sortit son étui, alluma une cigarette et en proposa à Emmeline, assise à côté d'elle :

-Non, merci.

Dorcas haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux.

Elle inspira plusieurs bouffées à la suite.

-Vas-y, fais-moi un sermon sur les méfaits du tabac, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère, dit froidement Emmeline. Si le fait de t'essouffler au moindre effort physique ne te dérange pas, cela te regarde. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère être au maximum de mes capacités sur le terrain.

-Sur le terrain ? ricana Dorcas. Tu ne connais rien à rien.

-Eclaire ma lanterne.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une bataille rangée, qui réglerait l'affaire une fois pour toutes. Mais _ils_ ne procèdent pas comme ça. Ils gardent l'initiative, et nous, on ne peut que réagir en espérant limiter les dégâts.

Sa bouche prit un pli amer :

-Quand il nous exhorte à être patients, Maugrey préfère nous convaincre que nous sommes en embuscade. Qu'ils finiront par commettre une erreur. Que nous guettons la faille qui leur sera fatale. J'ignore qui, de nous ou de lui, il essaie de persuader.

Elle fixa Emmeline sans aménité :

-Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenue !

-Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Emmeline en portant la chope à ses lèvres.

* * *

Les serviteurs l'informèrent de l'absence de ses parents- sans doute occupés à prendre le thé chez l'une de leurs connaissances. Andromeda en fut soulagée, ne tenant pas spécialement à un comité d'accueil composé de ses plus sévères censeurs.

-Votre sœur vous attend dans le salon.

L'espace de quelques secondes, une terreur irrationnelle l'envahit. Elle se détendit toutefois en découvrant Narcissa, et non Bellatrix, installé dans un fauteuil.

Les deux sœurs s'observèrent un instant sans mot dire. Narcissa n'avait pas changé : le port de tête hautain, la moue dédaigneuse, les attaches fines et le maintien aristocratique propre à la lignée des Black. Avec sa pâleur diaphane, elle aurait pu servir de modèle à une figurine en porcelaine de Saxe et offrait un contraste frappant avec la beauté plus terrienne d'Andromeda.

Narcissa fut la première à réagir. Elle s'avança à pas mesurés en direction de sa sœur et lui donna un baiser sans chaleur. Andromeda se laissa faire.

-Tu es de retour parmi nous, constata Narcissa, sans que le ton de sa voix indiquât si elle s'en réjouissait ou non.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Andromeda. Tu féliciteras Père et Mère. Me faire renvoyer d'Hogwarts pour tricherie, entre deux semestres, suffisamment tard dans l'année scolaire pour que je ne puisse pas m'inscrire ailleurs, c'était très ingénieux.

Elle s'affala sur un fauteuil sans aucun decorum, ce qui fit tiquer Narcissa.

-Père et Mère ne t'ont pas expliqué pour quelle raison ils jugent ta présence nécessaire ?

-Père et Mère estiment qu'ils n'ont pas à se justifier, cracha Andromeda. Ils veulent faire de nous ce qui leur chante. Ils n'ont pas besoin de raison pour me convoquer. Me faire sentir que je suis toujours sous leur coupe suffit à leur bonheur.

Narcissa préféra changer de sujet :

-Les Carrow donnent une réception ce soir même. Il va de soi que tu es invitée.

Elle posa un œil critique sur le jean délavé et les mèches roses d'Andromeda.

-Je suis chargée de te rendre présentable. Si notre cercle d'amis te voyait ainsi…

Elle n'acheva pas sa pensée, cela était inutile. Andromeda connaissait les règles du jeu.

Une famille du statut des Black se devait d'être irréprochable aux yeux du monde. De présenter l'apparence de la respectabilité la plus extrême. De commander le respect. De ne montrer aucune faiblesse. La liste se prolongeait encore et encore, et malheur à celui qui déshonorait le nom des Black.

Lorsque Narcissa en eût fini avec elle, Andromeda attaqua :

-A quel invité friqué les parents essaieront-ils de me vendre cette fois ? .

Par tradition, les filles Black se mariaient tôt. Enfin, « se marier » ne recouvrait pas totalement l'opération. « Contracter une alliance stratégique afin d'accroître la puissance de sa famille » était plus approprié. Bellatrix et Narcissa, très courtisées pour leur nom et leur beauté, avaient été libres de refuser des prétendants, du moment qu'elles arrêtaient leur choix sur un homme influent ou riche. Comme aucun parti satisfaisant les exigences élevées de sa famille ne s'était présenté pour Andromeda, cette dernière avait bénéficié d'un répit appréciable.

-Crache le morceau, Narcissa.

-Surveille ton langage, la réprimanda sa sœur. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis au courant d'aucun projet matrimonial te concernant. Ton attitude ne te rend pas service.

-Tant mieux !

-Ne gâche pas tes chances, dit Narcissa, glaciale. Le mariage est ta meilleure option. Mon union avec Lucius m'a placée dans une position prestigieuse que tu serais avisée de considérer.

-Je te laisse Malfoy et consort. Moins j'aurai affaire à vos magouilles, mieux cela vaudra.

Narcissa prit ses gants, son sac et son manteau.

-Tu ignores que Lucius vient d'être nommé gouverneur du panel éthique d'Hogwarts, ce qui renforce ses ambitions politiques.

-Je n'en ai rien à cirer, fit Andromeda.

Narcissa ne tint pas compte de l'interruption :

-Malgré…l'Accident, tous les Black ont poursuivi leurs études à Hogwarts. Influence pernicieuse ou pas. Tu es la seule qui n'aura pas son diplôme.

Les dents serrées, Andromeda se tut.

-Dans notre famille, _on ne fait jamais rien sans raison_. A ce soir, Andromeda.

Restée seule, Andromeda se demanda si elle avait imaginé la menace voilée contenue dans les paroles de sa sœur.

* * *

Mécaniquement, Andromeda se conformait à ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Ecouter sans broncher les fadaises qu'on lui débitait tout en s'évertuant à cacher la répulsion qu_'ils_ lui inspiraient. La conversation mondaine n'était qu'un prélude aux propos d'un genre plus douteux qu'ils tiendraient entre eux dans une pièce qui leur serait réservée.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait là les Carrow, des instruments sans grande finesse, les exécuteurs des basses œuvres, à en juger par les ordres secs et impatients donnés par leurs invités. Sans doute l'un d'entre eux avait-il « suggéré » que la réunion de la semaine se tînt chez les Carrow. Ces derniers n'étaient pas maîtres chez eux.

Son cousin et son beau frère parlaient de l'activité du Parlement et des récents débats sur l'étendue de la corruption en Grande Bretagne. Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange se délectaient de leur récit, et leur auditoire appréciait également l'ironie de la situation. Lucius Mafoy, qui figurait parmi les connaisseurs les plus éclairés du sujet, arborait le sourire le plus large.

Un peu en retrait se tenait son cousin Regulus. Habillé avec une sobre élégance, il n'attirait pas plus l'attention qu'il ne la retenait. Qu'on puisse être un Black et posséder le charisme d'une huître dépassait l'entendement d'Andromeda. Bellatrix, Narcissa, elle-même dans une moindre mesure, savaient tenir leur rang, entrer dans un endroit bondé et faire régner le silence par leur simple présence.

Sirius avait maîtrisé cet Art à la perfection.

_Sirius…_

Sirius pourrissait depuis trois ans dans une cellule de haute sécurité à Azkaban. Visiteurs interdits. Si l'enfermement ne le rendrait pas fou, l'isolement s'en chargerait.

Wallburga estimait le châtiment approprié, et tant pis si elle avait placé Sirius sur un piédestal ! Aux yeux du clan, aux yeux du monde, il avait renié les siens et en retour, avait perdu les prérogatives d'un Black.

Andromeda se consolait en songeant qu'il avait eu quelques années de répit entre sa majorité, l'âge auquel il s'était enfui en jurant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au manoir Black, et l'âge de son arrestation. Mais ces années avaient été un leurre de plus. Les Black ne pardonnaient pas la trahison.

Chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Regulus, Andromeda sentait une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Le cadet des Black s'était empressé de remplir la place encore chaude de Sirius, s'appliquant à devenir le fils modèle que l'on donnerait en exemple. « Oui, mère. Bien, mère ». Obséquieux, sans personnalité propre, celui qui était sans conteste le plus insignifiant des Black avait creusé son trou. A force de ramper, il avait rapidement grimpé dans la hiérarchie. En dépit de ces prouesses- et ce n'était là qu'un juste retour de bâton-, il était évident pour qui connaissait intimement Walburga Black que l'ascension de Regulus ne lui offrait qu'une piètre consolation. Elle n'avait jamais caché- avant sa fuite et sa trahison- que le potentiel de Sirius était sans égal, et qu'elle concentrait tous ses espoirs sur son aîné.

L'arrivée de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus Lestrange la tira de ses réflexions. Bellatrix la fixa, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux ; et Andromeda dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas fuir. Enfant, elle avait toujours détesté la ressemblance frappante qui les liait toutes deux. Elle voyait Bellatrix comme un double maléfique aux cheveux aile de corbeau, qui lui avait volé son visage. Cette impression puérile ne s'était pas dissipée avec l'âge, la cruauté de Bellatrix s'exprimant de mille manières, au point qu'Andromeda se demandait quelques fois si sa sœur avait toute sa tête.

-Gentlemen, dit soudain Lucius.

On allait passer aux affaires sérieuses.

Andromeda, ainsi que la plupart des personnes présentes, demeura au salon. Les autres- Evan, Rabastan, Regulus, et d'autres dont Andromeda peinait à se souvenir- Avery, Wilkes…- sortirent à la suite d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à l'accent russe prononcé.

Elle vit Lucius retenir Narcissa d'une poigne douce mais ferme :

-Uniquement la garde rapprochée, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa brillèrent de colère un bref instant, puis elle eut un gracieux mouvement de tête et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa avec tant de classe que nul ne devina l'affront qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Andromeda surprit Bellatrix sourire avec morgue à Narcissa avant d'emboîter le pas aux hommes, sans que personne ne protestât.

-Severus, ta présence est requise ! appela Lucius.

Severus Snape se détacha de l'embrasure d'une fenêtre d'où il s'était tenu, raide comme un piquet et bras croisés. Andromeda se demanda une fois de plus quel rôle il jouait afin d'être ainsi toléré dans des maisons où l'on n'acceptait que les rejetons de grandes familles. Elle ne s'expliquait pas l'animosité irraisonnée qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, sans avoir échangé plus de dix mots avec lui.

Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon plongèrent soudain dans les siens, et elle eut la sensation déplaisante qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puis il s'en fut rejoindre les autres.

_Quel panier de crabes. Mais je ne serai jamais l'une de vous._

* * *

Andromeda Black pouvait être le portrait craché de Bellatrix, Severus voyait Sirius Black en elle- et ce n'était pas un compliment.

Il lui faudrait garder un oeil sur elle.

* * *

L'écran de son ordinateur se figea. Antonin Dolohov marmonna une imprécation en russe.

-Un problème ? s'enquit Lucius Malfoy, prévenant.

Le fichier s'afficha normalement. Dolohov se détendit. Une défaillance technique mineure, rien de grave. La brèche ouverte dans la sécurité de son ordinateur n'avait duré que quatre secondes, sept tout au plus. Ses fichiers ne contenaient que des données financières barbares, qui ne représentaient qu'une partie infime des revenus de l'organisation tentaculaire pour laquelle il travaillait. Il n'allait pas crier au feu et entretenir la paranoïa ambiante pour le glitch inoffensif qui s'était produit.

-Aucun problème, Monsieur Malfoy.

* * *

Elle n'est qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Passive, elle attend.

Elle attend qu'une main invisible la déplace d'une case.

Alors, la partie sera engagée.

_Car il n'est pas nécessaire d'engager la partie pour la remporter._

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'Auteur:**

- Désolée pour ce chapitre d'exposition, un peu bancal. On en apprendra davantage sur les personnages au fur et à mesure!

-n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes et mauvaises, et à faire des suggestions pour améliorer la fluidité de l'histoire !


	3. Loups

**Disclaimer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Un grand merci à** Endless77, Dumbar, titemaya, Basmoka, Bergere, lily forever & Eliane62 **pour leur feedback!

Quelques précisions: je le répète, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Cette fic suivra un cours indépendant du canon Harry Potter, avec une issue différente, même s'il m'arrivera de reprendre des références canon, plus souvent toutefois pour les détourner.

Mon opinion des personnages pourra être différente de leur caractère dans le canon, les allégeances de certains pourront changer.

Enfin, pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai fait d'Andromeda la plus jeune des soeurs Black.

Pour les âges des descendants Black: Andromeda, 22 ans; Regulus, 26 ans; Narcissa, 30 ans; Sirius, 30 ans et Bellatrix, 34 ans (à la louche).

Dernière précision: pour des raisons personnelles totalement arbitraires, l'histoire ne se déroule pas dans les années 1970, mais à une époque proche de la nôtre où la technologie est plus avancée (facilités scénaristiques ^^)

* * *

Le studio était meublé de façon spartiate. Le papier peint qui recouvrait les murs se décollait par endroits et les lattes du parquet accusaient des fissures.

-Avec un bon coup de peinture, il n'y paraitra plus ! assura la logeuse avec empressement.

Emmeline ne répondit pas et vérifia l'installation électrique. Son examen s'avéra concluant : bien que vétuste, l'appartement était fonctionnel.

-Bien entendu, vous pourrez aménager l'intérieur comme bon vous semble. Tenez, dans le coin, je verrai bien un zinnia en pot pour égayer la pièce.

La brave dame se tut et déglutit nerveusement quand Emmeline se tourna vers elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il lui parut soudain difficile d'imaginer la jeune femme en petite robe de cotonnade, piquant des boutures de géranium et arrosant les plantes vertes. Ce genre d'activité était par trop…_innocent_ pour lui convenir.

-Il fera l'affaire. Je le prends, dit Emmeline d'un ton affable, et son interlocutrice mit son malaise précédent sur le compte de ses nerfs, toujours prêts à lui jouer des tours.

Emmeline s'installa l'après-midi même. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire et laissa dans une petite mallette le matériel à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Le moins que l'on pût dire était qu'elle n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune intention d'acheter de nouveaux meubles ou d'autres décorations d'agrément pour donner une touche personnelle au studio.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sofa à moitié déglingué et brancha son ordinateur, ne prêtant aucune attention aux murs tapissés d'un papier peint jaunâtre qui en auraient oppressé de plus sensibles sur le plan esthétique. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention de s'installer durablement dans le sud de Little Hangleton.

Elle lança la procédure de routine, sans grande conviction, mais par acquis de conscience, il lui fallait vérifier les antécédents des bras cassés qui composaient l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. L'Ordre du Phoenix, voilà qui résonnait de manière mélodramatique et fleurait bon ses gamins idéalistes, pétris de bonnes intentions. Ah, ces hommes et femmes d'honneur…

Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les fougueux défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin ne faisaient pas long feu…

Bientôt, elle connut leurs biographies par cœur et combla facilement les zones d'ombre. Sauf Kingsley et Sturgis, ils étaient tous passés par la même Académie régionale. Maugrey avait été leur instructeur.

Des articles de presse défilèrent sous ses yeux. Hm. Cela expliquait les sautes d'humeur des uns et des autres, la tension de plus en plus perceptible au fur et à mesure que la date anniversaire approchait. Sur les photographies de la promotion de Remus et Dorcas, mises en lignes par le Centre de formation régional des forces de police, Emmeline distingua le groupe soudé qui occupait le dernier rang. Leurs noms lui étaient familiers- les coupures de presse ne mentionnaient qu'eux.

Lily Evans, James Potter, Frank et Alice Londubat…Et un jeune homme séduisant, au sourire ravageur.

Dans deux semaines, l'Ordre du Phoenix célébrerait le quatrième anniversaire de la trahison de Sirius Black.

Alors qu'Emmeline poursuivait ses recherches, ses doigts volant littéralement au-dessus du clavier, une étrange sensation de familiarité l'envahit.

Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque, impersonnelle- motel minable ou cinq étoiles, indifféremment-, occupant ses appartements comme un soldat occupe sa garnison…guettant le moment de l'appel qui le délivrerait de l'inaction.

A cela près qu'Emmeline ne s'était jamais considérée comme un bon petit soldat. L'important était que son bluff demeurât inaperçu. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi.

Les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient devinée étaient décédées de mort violente. Emmeline, elle, était toujours en vie.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la lecture du dossier d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Pourtant, tout semblait cohérent, mais son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait là quelque chose à approfondir- elle n'était pas femme à laisser quoi que ce fût au hasard.

* * *

La semaine fut décevante. On fit appel à eux pour retrouver une bicyclette volée, et ils apprirent avec consternation que l'un des chats de Mrs. Figg- vieille dame excentrique mais charmante- refusait de descendre de la plus haute branche de l'arbre sur laquelle il était perché, au grand désarroi de sa propriétaire.

Finalement, ce fut Fabian qui s'y colla.

-Un peu d'exercice me fera du bien, avait-il lancé à la cantonade. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'empâter comme certains oisifs…

Allez savoir pourquoi, Sturgis avait pris la mouche. La crise de la quarantaine le rendait plus susceptible au fait qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans et un corps d'athlète.

-Es-tu sûr que tout va bien, Lupin ? s'enquit Emmeline un autre jour.

Elle se moquait éperdument de la réponse, mais sentait le besoin de faire remarquer à ses collègues que leur ami venait travailler chaque jour un peu plus pâle, mal rasé et sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir.

-Je…oui, oui, je vais très bien, balbutia Lupin sans parvenir à convaincre quiconque.

Dorcas se leva de son bureau et en deux enjambées, s'adossa avec une négligence étudiée à la chaise de Remus :

-La pleine lune approche. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à dormir durant cette période.

Elle rappela irrésistiblement Emmeline un chien de garde prêt à montrer les dents. Sur ces entrefaites, Maugrey les appela.

-Vance, tu n'es pas encore allée dans les quartiers nord ?

Au signe négatif d'Emmeline, il hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-Remus va t'accompagner. On patrouille de temps à autre pour rassurer les habitants, et avec un peu de chance, empêcher les petits dealers de se livrer à leurs transactions. Remus, tu es d'attaque ? demanda-t-il avec, nota Emmeline, une sollicitude étrange dissimulée derrière le ton bourru.

-Oui, chef, assura Remus avec fermeté.

* * *

Elle laissa Remus prendre le volant de leur voiture banalisée, car il connaissait le parcours à effectuer. Il fut muet durant le trajet, et elle ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de réfléchir au type de véhicule qu'il lui faudrait se procurer pour circuler dans la région.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du centre ville, plus le paysage changeait. Les petits pavillons coquets se clairsemèrent, faisant place à des immeubles délabrés et à des rues mal entretenues.

Une ville dortoir, lugubre et désertée.

Ils roulèrent lentement, empruntant des ruelles qui, vues de l'extérieur, semblaient sans issue. De la vitre, Emmeline enregistra les terrains vagues au loin servant de décharges.

Soudain, à l'angle d'une rue, ils tombèrent sur deux hommes, l'un occupé à compter les billets, l'autre enfilant dans la poche de son veston un sachet. Il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur la nature de l'échange.

D'un même mouvement, Emmeline et Remus bondirent hors de la voiture. L'un des deux hommes, paniqué, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Je me charge de lui ! hurla Remus en se lançant à la poursuite du receleur.

Le second courut quelques mètres et enfourcha un scooter- en zigzag, il prit la rue à contresens. Emmeline se jeta dans la voiture, manœuvra à toute allure en marche arrière, et fit crisser les pneus.

Elle le suivit sur huit cent mètres, quand il bifurqua brusquement à droite. Elle s'engagea à la suite, et comprit son erreur quand elle le vit facilement foncer dans un parc dont l'entrée était trop étroite pour son véhicule.

Nullement découragée, elle freina sec et mit pied à terre. Elle courut, dégaina son arme et visa…

…mais il passait à toute vitesse au beau milieu d'une aire de jeux comprenant un toboggan à la peinture rouge écaillée et une balançoire en forme de bouée, sur laquelle un petit garçon était assis.

La vieille femme assise sur le banc d'en face se leva, cria un nom, mais le scooter était déjà passé à un cheveu de l'enfant et poursuivait sa course folle, trop loin d'Emmeline pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

Elle songeait à reprendre la voiture, faire le tour du parc, mais la vieille femme parla :

-Vous ne pourrez pas le rattraper. A l'heure qu'il est, il a sans doute pris la sortie ouest et a rejoint la rue qui permet de quitter la ville.

Surprise, Emmeline la regarda. Elle portait des habits sévères, son maintien était victorien et sous un effroyable chapeau abritant des plumes et des fleurs, des yeux perçants fixaient Emmeline avec curiosité.

-Je suis navrée que Neville ait été sur votre chemin.

Assumant qu'elle faisait référence au garçonnet, Emmeline répondit avec philosophie :

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je me rattraperai ; j'ai perdu une bataille, pas la guerre.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle membre de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Emmeline Vance. Et vous êtes… ?

-Augusta Londubat. On vous a sans doute parlé de mon fils et de ma bru ...

Emmeline hésita :

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de détails, mais croyez que je suis navrée de ce qui leur est arrivé.

_Mes collègues n'en ont jamais parlé, mais je sais ce que la presse a rapporté. Laissés pour mort dans leur appartement, leur fils- un bébé- pleurant dans son berceau._

_C'est donc lui ? Pauvre gosse._

-Neville ! appela Mrs. Londubat d'un ton autoritaire. Viens dire bonjour !

Le garçonnet se hâta, soucieux de ne pas déplaire. Ses yeux au regard anxieux mangeaient son visage lunaire. Il bégaya en tentant de saluer Emmeline par un « Bonjour, madame. », formule qu'on lui avait soufflée de nombreuses fois.

-Neville, distinctement ! Fais un effort !

Emmeline s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant :

-Bonjour, Neville. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Et ne m'appelle pas Madame. Mon nom est Emmeline, dit-elle de la voix qu'elle aurait prise pour apaiser un animal effrayé.

Neville rosit de plaisir devant cette marque de distinction, mais cette joie fut de courte durée :

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est un peu lent. C'est un brave garçon, mais il n'a pas l'intelligence de son père, décréta Mrs. Londubat d'un ton définitif.

-Je dois rejoindre mon collègue, annonça Emmeline.

-Vous êtes nouvelle ici, cela doit être dur pour vous, dit Mrs. Londubat. Si vous ne craignez pas de vous ennuyer en compagnie d'une vieille femme, venez prendre le thé chez nous, un jour. Je connais la vie d'un policier et ses difficultés- ses yeux s'assombrirent- je partageais le quotidien de Frank et Alice.

Emmeline répondit poliment qu'elle en serait ravie, et Mrs. Londubat lui donna son adresse avant de reprendre sa promenade avec Neville.

En rejoignant la voiture, elle s'aperçut que l'on cherchait à joindre son talkie-walkie. Elle décrocha :

-Lupin, où êtes-vous ? Vous l'avez attrapé ? Tant pis, restez où vous êtes, je viens vous chercher.

Bien que les indications qu'il lui donnait fussent confuses, elle le retrouva plié en deux, cherchant sa respiration. Il lui expliqua d'une voix hachée comment le receleur lui avait échappé.

Mais Emmeline le fixa, muette. Ses yeux remarquèrent une bouche d'égout non loin, les pupilles dilatées de Remus. Elle se souvint de la sollicitude de ses collègues envers lui, de son agitation marquée au cours de la semaine.

Froidement, elle le prit par le poignet et le força à s'asseoir sur le siège passager. La voiture démarra en trombe.

* * *

Traînant Remus à sa suite, enserrant sa main d'une poigne de fer, elle entra dans le commissariat. Les tremblements de Remus se multipliaient.

-Que se passe-t-il ? fit Dorcas, alarmée. Remus ?

Emmeline le lâcha :

- Occupe-t'en. Je suppose que c'est la pleine lune qui a frappé.

Avant que Dorcas ait pu répondre, indignée, Emmeline entra dans le bureau de Maugrey :

-J'ai à vous parler.

-Maintenant ? rugit le commissaire, outré de ces manières.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle :

-Lupin a été en manque tout au long de la semaine, et vous l'envoyez chez les dealers ? Cela vous prend souvent ?

Maugrey ne protesta pas, vaincu.

-Il a craqué ?

-Je l'ai laissé suivre un receleur. Je suppose que lorsque ce dernier s'est débarrassé de son sachet, Lupin s'est arrêté pour le récupérer. Il a pris sa dose et a jeté les preuves dans la première bouche d'égout venue.

-Comment as-tu fait le rapprochement ? demanda Maugrey.

-Vous plaisantez ? Lupin présentait tous les symptômes d'un toxicomane.

-Ancien, précisa le commissaire.

Emmeline haussa les épaules :

-Cela m'est complètement égal. Je refuse de travailler avec lui. Il présente un risque, pour lui-même et pour les autres.

Il prit la défense de son protégé :

-Il n'a pas replongé depuis des années. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a enduré…

-Et cela ne me regarde pas, coupa Emmeline. Vous êtes le chef, vous avez choisi de le garder parmi vous en toute connaissance de cause, soit. Mais je persiste à dire qu'il n'est pas opérationnel.

-Les humains ne sont pas des objets, Vance, s'enflamma Maugrey.

-Vous n'êtes pas objectif, dit-elle sans passion.

Pendant quelques minutes, il parut sur le point d'éclater, puis il reprit son calme.

-Suis-moi dans l'arrière-cour, Vance. J'ai à te parler.

L'arrière-cour était l'endroit où les membres de l'Ordre venaient prendre l'air, fumer pour ne pas incommoder leurs collègues, ou tout simplement se faire passer un savon en privé par Maugrey, qui savait très bien que l'on écoutait aux portes de son bureau. L'arrière-cour assurait la discrétion.

-Vance, j'ai une mission à te confier. Une mission non officielle. Prends-là plutôt comme une requête.

Stupéfaite, Emmeline écouta ce qui suivit :

-J'ai la certitude qu'il y a une taupe dans mon commissariat. Une taupe qui travaille pour _eux._ J'ai besoin de toi pour la démasquer.

* * *

L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné. Druella observa sa plus jeune fille sans douceur. Celle-là leur poserait des problèmes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été la cousine préférée de Sirius, ce traître.

-Tu sais très bien pour quelle raison nous t'avons rappelée parmi nous. Nous t'avons laissé libre, sans comptes à nous rendre, et voilà comment tu nous récompenses ? En jetant l'opprobre sur le nom des Black ?

-Je n'ai pas triché, et vous le savez bien ! s'insurgea Andromeda.

-Tu es paranoïaque, ma pauvre chérie, lâcha Druella avec dédain. Ne te fatigue pas à me convaincre de ton innocence. Ce qui compte, c'est que ton renvoi d'Hogwarts, bien que nous ayons réussi à étouffer l'affaire, entachera ton dossier universitaire à vie.

-Je reprendrai mes études !

-C'est hors de question. Une Black ne se fera pas renvoyer deux fois de suite. Réfléchis un peu, Andromeda : quelle université t'acceptera dans ses rangs après avoir étudié ton dossier ? Tu n'auras donc aucun diplôme. Il ne te reste qu'une solution pour sauver ton avenir. Ton père et moi, nous ne te laisserons plus commettre d'erreur.

Andromeda blêmit.

-Je suis trop jeune pour me marier !

-Ridicule. Tes sœurs avaient ton âge. Bien entendu, tu ne pourras pas prétendre à des unions aussi brillantes, mais le nom des Black attirera suffisamment de prétendants acceptables. Narcissa a ses entrées partout, nous la chargerons de prospecter le terrain.

Druella étudia Andromeda d'un œil critique :

-Tes sœurs ont rempli tous leurs devoirs envers notre famille. Une carrière politique de premier plan s'offre à Lucius, et Narcissa a déjà assuré sa lignée. Bellatrix est quant à elle la plus appréciée de _ses _lieutenants- il ne lui manque qu'un héritier pour que sa réussite soit complète. Il est temps que tu accomplisses ta part, Andromeda.

-Mère…commença Andromeda, désireuse de ne pas envenimer le débat. Il va de soi que comme elles, j'aurais mon mot à dire dans le choix de mon futur époux ?

_Gagner du temps._

-Tes sœurs se sont montrées dignes de ce privilège. En revanche, toi, Andromeda, tu nous as toujours déçus. Ton père et moi guiderons ton choix. Nous n'avons que trop tardé. Dans six mois au plus tard, nous fixerons ton mariage.

Elle sortit, satisfaite de sa fermeté. Andromeda se sentit à nouveau prise au piège.

Elle se souvint du moment où, fillette de dix ans, elle avait appris le départ fracassant de Sirius. Comme elle l'avait compris ! Et en elle déjà naissait le désir secret de fuir la famille Black, un jour. Dans ses rêves, elle franchirait en courant la grille du manoir, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, comme Sirius l'avait fait ; son cousin l'attendrait sur sa moto rutilante, tout sourire, et ils partiraient dans un nuage de poussière.

Ce jour n'était jamais venu. A quoi bon fuir, puisque l'on vous enfermerait à nouveau ?

Sirius n'avait fait que changer de prison. Pour un Black renégat, la fuite n'était pas une option.

Andromeda ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne. Il y avait eu un temps, où la fière Narcissa Malfoy avait consenti à ce que sa petite sœur écorchât son nom en le raccourcissant en « Cissa » et s'abaissait elle-même à la surnommer « Meda » quand elle s'amusait à la parer comme une princesse de contes de fées, brossant avec tendresse les cheveux châtain d'Andromeda et lui prêtant ses plus jolies robes. Il y avait eu un temps où le froid Regulus avait été un gamin maussade dont le visage s'éclairait cependant d'un sourire quand la petite Andromeda demandait à voir ses dessins au fusain et réclamait son portrait, car il avait un don pour « croquer » les gens.

Puis ils avaient grandi. Narcissa réservait désormais ses plus belles parures à sa seule personne, Regulus avait brûlé ses esquisses. Désormais, c'était chacun pour soi.

_L'homme est un loup pour l'homme_, disait la maxime. Les Black avaient retenu la leçon.

* * *

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer avec certitude qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous ?

Il hésita brièvement, mais il était allé trop loin pour reculer.

-Il y a plus d'un an, j'ai commencé à…à avoir des doutes. Sans bases réelles sur lesquelles m'appuyer. Quand tu auras été dans le métier aussi longtemps que moi, Vance, tu comprendras peut-être mieux ce que je vais t'expliquer. C'est une sorte de sixième sens, que l'on acquiert uniquement par l'expérience. Ce sixième sens qui te met en alerte, qui te prévient que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je les ai tous surveillés de près, sans succès. J'ai cru que ma vigilance constante tournait à la paranoïa, mais ce sentiment de malaise ne me quittait pas. Alors, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net lorsque l'occasion de tenter une expérience s'est présentée.

Il chercha ses mots :

- Il y a six mois, j'ai envoyé Caradoc et Dorcas patrouiller les quartiers que tu as vus aujourd'hui ? Une mission de routine, en apparence. Ils devaient suivre un trajet particulier, passer devant un entrepôt en apparence désaffecté. Ils sont revenus de leur patrouille sans avoir rien remarqué.

Il se pencha vers Emmeline :

-Or, je savais qu'une opération était en cours dans l'entrepôt, au moment même où ils feraient leur ronde ! Ou ils ont menti en disant n'avoir rien remarqué d'anormal…ou l'opération a été annulée.

-J'ai une objection : comment saviez-vous que l'opération aurait lieu ?

-Un tuyau, bougonna Maugrey.

Emmeline ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

-Fiable ?

-Oui, grogna furieusement le commissaire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prêter foi au premier informateur venu !

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas payé votre tête ?

Un rugissement étouffé de Maugrey, et le sujet fut clos.

-Qui était au courant de la patrouille ?

-Dorcas et Caradoc, évidemment. Je crois que Fabian et Sturgis étaient dans le coin quand je les ai chargés de cette mission. Mais ils sont tous tellement liés, tu sais comment ça fonctionne : Caradoc le dit à sa fiancée, Dorcas avertit Remus et les autres collègues qu'elle prend la voiture…

-Et pour la drogue mystérieusement disparue du casier ? serait-ce un coup de votre taupe ?

Maugrey plissa les yeux :

-J'y ai pensé. Encore une fois, tous avaient accès à ce casier.

-Lupin aurait pu être tenté, glissa Emmeline.

-Je fais confiance à Remus, gronda Maugrey.

Elle l'avait amené là où elle voulait :

-A qui ne faites-vous pas confiance ?

Maugrey passa la main dans sa crinière blanche :

-C'est là le problème. Bon sang, j'ai formé ces gosses ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'un d'eux puisse nous trahir. Mais les faits sont là : la drogue qui s'évapore dans la nature, l'entrepôt vide…

-Il y a une option, dit Emmeline. Shacklebot, le dernier en date.

-J'y ai pensé. Kingsley est un peu introverti, il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé, mais est-ce une raison pour lui coller nos fuites sur le dos ? C'est la solution qui arrangerait tout le monde, moi le premier, mais je ne suis pas stupide. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'enquêter, Vance. Tu ne connais aucun d'entre eux. Tu ne leur es liée par aucun souvenir, tu les étudies sans pitié. Tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui avec Remus. Tous ceux qui le connaissent te diront que c'est le meilleur des hommes, qu'il a été rudement éprouvé ; mais tu l'ignores, et tu n'as vu que les faits. Je me suis déjà trompé sur le compte de l'un d'entre nous.

-Sirius Black ? J'ai lu la presse. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

-Une autre fois, dit Maugrey. Laisse-nous du temps, et nous te parlerons de lui. Sa trahison nous a sacrément ébranlés. Si mes hommes venaient à apprendre que je soupçonne l'existence d'une nouvelle taupe parmi eux, ils ne s'en relèveraient pas. Alors, discrétion, Vance ! Et au premier indice récolté, ne joue pas les héroïnes et viens m'en parler.

-Je serai discrète, répondit Emmeline.

* * *

Assise sur son sofa, elle se repassait en boucle son entretien avec Maugrey.

Cela lui ouvrait de nombreuses perspectives. Si Maugrey ne s'était pas trompé, bien sûr.

Elle pouvait citer plusieurs raisons de trahir l'Ordre. Lupin, pour s'approvisionner en drogue ; Sturgis, si l'on menaçait ses enfants…Sous la contrainte, par appât du gain, la liste était longue. L'essentiel était que la loyauté de chacun avait pu être achetée.

Emmeline songea au « tuyau » de Maugrey. Si le vieux commissaire tenait mordicus à la véracité de sa source, la conclusion s'imposait : de l'autre côté, dans les rangs du gang que Maugrey reliait à Lord V., l'Ordre avait un informateur. Ou du moins, un informateur qui travaillait pour Maugrey.

Décidément, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, s'amusa Emmeline.

En attendant, elle allait préparer l'appât qui ferrerait le poisson et testerait les théories de Maugrey.

_Petite taupe, viens à moi._

S'il existait, alors, elle en avait la certitude absolue, il se trahirait devant elle.

Emmeline l'attendait de pied ferme.

_Le loup dans la bergerie. _

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

_-remarques, reproches, questions? n'hésitez pas!_

_-j'ai prévu de l'action, mais ces séquences arriveront assez tard dans la fic. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'essaie dans chaque chapitre de glisser des détails, informations...qui pourront prendre de l'importance plus tard. Honnêtement, je sais où je vais (j'ai fini cette semaine le plan détaillé- du 1er au dernier chapitre- de la fic; ne me reste qu'à écrire tout ça sans me tromper dans le timing des détails!)_


	4. Partir

**Disclaimer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à **titemaya, Erylis, Sellesta, perrinette, Dumbar, Bergere, Endless77 & Eliane62 pour leurs encouragements!**

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse ; si les cieux avaient été plus cléments, Andromeda ne se serait pas résignée à rester confinée au manoir. Elle aurait « emprunté » l'une des voitures de collection qui sommeillait dans le garage de son père, et aurait roulé à l'aventure quelques heures. Tant qu'on n'envoyait pas quelqu'un à ses trousses.

Par certains côtés, loin de la rassurer, la liberté dont elle disposait lui faisait peur. _Ils _étaient donc bien sûrs d'eux, pour la laisser ainsi vagabonder à sa guise ; sûrs de la retrouver quand ils le souhaiteraient. Ou peut-être étaient- ils simplement sûrs d'elle, de sa passivité.

Des deux options, elle ignorait laquelle la déprimait le plus.

Et cette pluie qui ne cessait pas. Le _flic, floc_, incessant des gouttes lui parvenait nettement, amplifié par le silence. Elle se plongea vaillamment dans la lecture des journaux du week-end, désireuse d'occuper son esprit.

_Les féministes se passionnent pour la cause de la sportive Guinevere Jones, qui réclame le droit d'être intégrée à l'équipe- masculine- de rugby du Pays de Galles._

Wendy s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour les autres membres de la famille qui étaient tous sortis. Du salon à la cuisine, il n'y avait que quelques pas. Elle trouverait une chaise boiteuse, poserait les coudes sur la table, et chercherait à engager Wendy dans une conversation. Elle parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps, des derniers succès en date du boy's band _Weird Brothers ; _n'importe quoi pour ne plus être seule.

Mais qu'avait-elle en commun avec Wendy, Wendy qui sentait le gin, éclatait en sanglots sans crier gare, et ne vivait que pour servir les maîtres ? Wendy la bossue, la mal-aimée- car tous leurs serviteurs présentaient une difformité. Plus leur aspect extérieur était monstrueux, plus ils avaient de chance d'être embauchés. Leurs histoires se ressemblaient : rejetés par leurs proches, isolés et sans ressources, ils étaient des proies faciles. Pour des employeurs peu scrupuleux, qui exploitaient leur anomalie- nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pu trouver de travail qu'en acceptant d'être exhibés comme des monstres de foire-, puis, parce qu'il fallait bien manger, ils acceptaient les humiliations, l'avilissement constant : de parfaits serviteurs pour des familles comme celle d'Andromeda, discrets et dociles. Corvéables à merci.

Andromeda reprit sa lecture, mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler à Wendy. Wendy n'oubliait jamais qu'elle n'était qu'une servante (d'ailleurs, avec de tels maîtres, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ?) et Andromeda ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment confus, mélange de dégoût et de culpabilité, lorsqu'elle voyait la malheureuse.

_Lady Rosemary Vernett, ancienne élève de l'université Hogwarts, inaugure la nouvelle bibliothèque. La généreuse donatrice a été remerciée par le Panel éthique d'Hogwarts._

Sur le cliché qui accompagnait l'entrefilet, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux traits intelligents, posait aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy et d'une jolie jeune femme à la moue boudeuse, sa propre fille, Miss Eileen, précisait la légende.

Le cœur serré à l'évocation d'Hogwarts, Andromeda se contenta de tirer la langue au cliché (visant son beau-frère), et se hâta de tourner la page. Elle s'attarda un moment sur l'interview de l'ethnologue Newt Scamander ; malgré son jeune âge, il était l'auteur de thèses remarquées sur les sociétés dites « primitives » et avait décroché une bourse lui permettant d'entreprendre un voyage d'études dans des contrées reculées. Au journaliste, il déclarait avec un enthousiasme rafraichissant qu'il espérait, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, explorer tout ce qui était explorable. Le veinard ! songea Andromeda. Partir…elle ne rêvait que de ça. Lui s'envolait pour l'Océanie, mais elle se serait satisfaite de simplement traverser la Manche.

Partir ... La question ne se posait pas pour Bellatrix, Regulus et Narcissa. Elle doutait même qu'ils l'aient jamais formulée. Pouvaient-ils voir plus loin que leur ambition, plus loin que Little Hangleton et ce mystérieux « Lord V. » qui leur promettait monts et merveilles ?

* * *

Severus Snape lut les journaux en diagonale. Aucune information ne lui parut digne d'intérêt, et quand il arriva à un article sur la nouvelle coqueluche des journalistes, celle qu'on célébrait pour son courage et sa détermination, il émit un reniflement sarcastique. Il ne croyait pas à l'héroïsme de cette femme. Ce n'était qu'une tête brûlée, une téméraire qui s'attaquait à des moulins à vent et qui en ferait fatalement les frais.

La chance de celle que les médias surnommaient « la Survivante » ne durerait pas éternellement.

* * *

Une ride soucieuse barrait le front de Lucius lorsqu'il revint de son rendez-vous.

-Des soucis avec Rodolphus ? s'enquit Narcissa, toujours attentive.

-Il prend de l'assurance. C'est la seconde fois qu'il conteste mes décisions en public. Bientôt, il me demandera des comptes si je le laisse faire !

-Et que comptez- vous faire pour le contrer ? osa demander Narcissa.

Lucius louvoya :

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Votre sœur a la faveur de notre Lord.

Inconsciemment, sa voix s'était chargée d'une obséquiosité mielleuse, comme si l'ombre de Lord V. était à l'écoute. Le bref éclair de mépris qui illumina les yeux clairs de Narcissa à ces mots lui échappa, alors qu'il défendait sa position :

-Que Bellatrix ne se réjouisse pas prématurément ! Je suis encore dans la course. Notre Lord n'a pas oublié que Lucius Malefoy compte parmi ses fidèles. Au moment crucial, je pourrai également compter sur l'appui de _Black Industries_ dont je reprendrai la succession.

_-Nous_ en reprendrons la succession, corrigea Narcissa. Si Bellatrix n'offre pas de garanties au Conseil d'administration. Elle n'abandonnera pas facilement, Lucius, insista-t-elle.

Son mari fit la sourde oreille :

-Le Conseil votera en notre faveur. Après tout, nous possédons la seule chose qui manque à Bellatrix…Une chose irremplaçable sans laquelle le Conseil ne la désignera pas pour reprendre _Black Industries_.

Triomphant, Lucius acheva :

-Un héritier. Le fils que vous m'avez donné, chère.

Il baisa la main de Narcissa, qui se laissa faire.

_Oh, Draco…Pourvu que Bella ne s'en prenne pas à toi. Je sais de quoi ta tante est capable. Je voulais tant que tu restes en dehors de tout ça._

Considérant que la discussion était close, Lucius s'éloignait quand Narcissa se souvint de la question qu'elle avait voulu lui poser :

-Lucius…Au sujet d'Andromeda. Savez-vous pourquoi on l'a fait revenir ?

-Ne m'accusez pas, répondit sèchement Lucius. Le retour de votre sœur parmi nous ne me réjouit pas plus que vous.

-Vous auriez pu user de votre influence à Hogwarts pour étouffer cette affaire de tricherie, insinua Narcissa.

-C'est ce que j'ai offert à vos parents en apprenant son renvoi, et c'est à leur instigation que je n'ai pas agi, dit-il d'un air mécontent. Il aurait pourtant suffi d'un mot de ma part pour que cette jeune péronnelle reste à Hogwarts ! Enfin, vos parents en ont décidé autrement et j'espère qu'ils ont un plan en tête pour nous en débarrasser honorablement le plus rapidement possible. Les connaissant, ils ont sans doute un parti en vue.

Narcissa acquiesça, absente. Elle pensait à son fils.

* * *

-Quel temps effroyable ! grommela Caradoc. A ne pas mettre un chien dehors.

-Ne parle pas comme une mauviette, gamin, lança Maugrey. A ton âge, j'avais déjà bravé des tempêtes pour faire la planque. Et sans une seule plainte !

Le jeune homme, vexé, voulut répliquer. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il conservait un certain air d'innocence, d'adolescent pas encore revenu de tout, ce qui lui valait le douteux privilège d'être le seul membre de l'Ordre que Maugrey appelait « gamin ». Des bras se glissèrent alors autour de son cou, les boucles rousses de Marlene chatouillant sa nuque, et il en oublia aussitôt Maugrey.

-Espérons qu'il fera plus ensoleillé à notre mariage, glissa Marlene, mine de rien.

Tel un diablotin monté sur ressorts, Fabian jaillit hors de sa chaise :

-Mince alors ! Vous avez fixé une date ?

-Il était temps, taquina Gideon. Deux ans, cela commençait à faire de longues fiançailles.

On échangea des poignées de mains, des félicitations. Remus et Kingsley arboraient un sourire attendri, le bon rire de Sturgis résonnait, Dorcas demandait à Marlene si elle avait trouvé sa robe et si il lui fallait une demoiselle d'honneur.

Maugrey s'avança alors et s'arrêta pile devant Caradoc qui, d'instinct, se mit dans une posture proche du garde-à-vous. Marlene, un peu nerveuse en dépit de son assurance, se glissa à ses côtés, prête à prendre une part du blâme qui allait probablement lui échoir. Ainsi que leurs propres parents leur avaient fait remarquer, ils étaient trop jeunes pour penser à se marier, surtout en des temps pareils…Ce n'était pas raisonnable, pourquoi ne pas prolonger leurs fiançailles ?

Maugrey fixa Caradoc droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme déglutit, mais soutint son regard sans flancher.

-Rends-la heureuse, gamin.

-Oui, Chef, répondit sérieusement le futur marié.

Marlene éclata de rire et sauta au cou du vieil homme, heureuse d'avoir sa bénédiction.

-Ce ne sera pas un grand mariage, expliqua Caracdoc. Juste la famille et l'Ordre, bien sûr.

-Mais nous avons les moyens d'avoir de belles fleurs et un banquet digne de ce nom, ajouta Marlene. Caradoc a fait un petit héritage…

-Petit mais providentiel, puisque sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu les moyens de me marier.

-Tu sais bien que je t'aurais épousé sans le sou ! protesta passionnément Marlene.

-Je le sais. Mais je voulais t'offrir un beau mariage, ce que mon salaire actuel ne me permettait pas de faire.

-Mesure tes paroles, gamin, menaça Maugrey, pour la forme, au milieu des rires.

-On veut une augmentation substantielle! renchérit Fabian.

-Pour que tu ailles dépenser tout ton argent aux courses ? fit Dorcas.

-Hé ! Il m'arrive de miser sur le bon cheval et de récupérer plusieurs fois ma mise initiale !

-Que tu claques aussitôt, en vrai panier percé, soupira Gideon.

-J'avais _besoin _d'une nouvelle moto.

Emmeline, qu'on avait oubliée, se sentait déplacée dans ce contexte, étrangère à cet étalage de joie qui frisait l'indécence. Marlene avait posé sa joue sur l'épaule de Caradoc, qui lui caressait machinalement les cheveux. L'image d'Epinal du jeune couple, pour d'obscures raisons, l'oppressait soudain.

Elle s'avança et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres :

-Tous mes vœux, dit-elle poliment.

Puis elle tourna le dos à ce bonheur hors d'atteinte.

* * *

Narcissa était seule, ce qui ne la charmait guère. Non qu'elle eût peur de la solitude en elle-même ; mais elle redoutait ce qui en pouvait naitre. On ne se méfiait jamais assez de ses pensées : si on les laissait trop errer, eh bien, elles finissaient par vous mener dans des endroits inconfortables, que vous n'aviez aucune envie de visiter. Heureusement pour elle, Narcissa avait la chance de pouvoir en maîtriser le cours, la plupart du temps.

Pas aujourd'hui.

_Lily Evans –Potter._ Le nom avait surgi dans son esprit sans préavis, et elle ne parvenait pas à l'en chasser depuis. Il s'accrochait, refusant d'être délogé, attendant que Narcissa acceptât l'inéluctable.

Pourquoi penser à cette femme, décédée depuis plusieurs années ? Elles n'avaient jamais été proches, même si elles avaient fréquenté l'université ensemble. Mais Lily n'avait pas été son amie. C'était l'amie de Sirius. De Sirius et des trois autres garçons qui ne le quittaient jamais d'une semelle : James Potter, qui allait devenir son mari, Peter Quelque-Chose, et Remus Lupin.

Elle les avait côtoyés à Hogwarts, ignorant son cousin lorsqu'elle le croisait, mais témoin- comme le reste des étudiants- de leurs farces mémorables, des déclarations passionnées de Potter à Evans, qui le jetait sur les roses sans ménagement, de leur amitié. Elle n'avait eu que des interactions limitées avec chacun d'entre eux- et cela incluait des rencontres fortuites à la bibliothèque, où elle pouvait reconnaitre l'existence du plus civilisé d'entre eux, Remus Lupin, et de Lily Evans (qui ne croyait pas tout le mal que Sirius disait de sa parentèle) sans craindre que son groupe- composé entre autre des sœurs Greengrass, des frères Lestrange- ne lui fissent des remontrances pour sa courtoisie. En effet, ils ne fréquentaient guère la bibliothèque…

Elle n'avait donc eu que des rapports superficiels avec Lily. Puis cette dernière et ses amis avaient intégré l'Ordre du phœnix, et Narcissa avait oublié jusqu'à son existence. Jusqu'à son assassinat.

Sirius avait été arrêté par la justice. Un mystérieux virement de 500 000 livres sur son compte, quelques jours avant l'attaque des Potter, associé au fait qu'il était le seul à avoir pu désactiver le système de sécurité de leur maison (le couple lui ayant confié le code), avaient convaincu les enquêteurs. Narcissa avait entendu une autre version de l'histoire, plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité pour son repos.

Oublier les yeux luisants de Bellatrix alors qu'elle se glorifiait de l'attaque des Potter, décrivait par le détail la lutte désespérée de Lily _(« c'était tellement amusant de la voir se débattre comme une lionne réalisant qu'elle était faite comme un rat »)_ contre ses assaillants, jusqu'au final : son corps criblé de balles s'affaissant sur le parquet.

_Vae victis !_ Pas de pitié pour les vaincus, Bellatrix et ses compagnons moquaient la bêtise de la jeune femme qui avait foncé tête baissée dans l'embuscade au lieu de fuir- ce que son mari, plus malin, avait compris, prenant leur marmot sous le bras et s'échappant par la sortie de secours- armée d'un seul revolver, elle leur avait tiré dessus- _oh, comme c'était drôle ! Elle avait cru s'en sortir ainsi ! _

Mais Narcissa connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Lily avait sciemment choisi de mourir, distrayant les assassins pour laisser à son mari et à son enfant le temps de fuir. Avec son petit revolver, elle avait tenu en échec Bellatrix et ses hommes, grappillant les secondes…pour gagner la vie des siens.

Elle imaginait très bien la scène : les Potter remarquant l'approche de leurs assaillants, la tentation de fuir maintenant, tout de suite…Mais Lily- la plus futée des deux, dans le souvenir de Narcissa-, Lily résiste au plan de James. Elle comprend qu'il faut enrayer la progression de leurs attaquants pour laisser aux autres le temps de fuir…elle soupçonne que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en sortira pas vivant, mais que les autres peuvent survivre grâce à ce sacrifice. Elle annonce à James qu'elle va les retenir : _fuis, prends Harry_ ! Il proteste, il ne partira pas sans elle, mais elle a pris sa décision et le temps presse :_ ramène de l'aide !_ Elle n'y croit pas, mais sans ce pieux mensonge, il ne la quittera pas : _sauve Harry !_ répète-t-elle, avant de s'emparer de son arme de fonction (dire que c'était un jour de repos !) et, sans regarder en arrière, sans laisser à James le temps de réfléchir, ou de lui dire adieu, ou de la retenir, elle court au devant de ses assassins, signalant sa position, focalisant leur attention.

En partant au devant de la mort, Lily avait sauvé son fils, de cela Narcissa était sûre. Elle la comprenait et la plaignait. Il fallait du courage pour décider de partir.

Mais, Narcissa était bien placée pour le savoir, il en fallait aussi pour rester.

* * *

Rien d'anormal dans les comptes bancaires des membres de l'Ordre : aucune rentrée d'argent particulièrement importante. Le contraire eût étonné Emmeline : si taupe il y avait, dissimuler ses trente pièces d'or était une réaction naturelle. Les courses hippiques de Fabian et l'héritage de Caradoc pouvaient dissimuler des gains moins innocents, mais Emmeline en doutait. Dorcas avait effectué quelques retraits inhabituels au cours de l'année, mais pas assez conséquents pour qu'Emmeline en cherchât la cause, d'autant plus que ces retraits avaient brutalement cessé deux mois auparavant.

En revanche, quelque chose ne collait pas dans le dossier d'un membre de l'ordre. Juste un détail, des dates qui ne collaient pas dans le curriculum vitae…et Emmeline comprit finalement pourquoi devant la photographie d'un homme aux paupières tombantes et aux joues creuses…photographie apposée à un certificat de décès.

_Kingsley Shacklebot n'existait pas. Ou, pour être plus exact, le vrai Kingsley Shacklebot avait rendu l'âme en Ecosse six ans auparavant._

* * *

-Dorcas, supplia Remus. Je t'en prie…

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la voiture de Dorcas. Les yeux rivés sur le volant, Dorcas ne répondit pas.

-N'abandonne pas.

-J'ai déjà abandonné, admit Dorcas, défaite. Tous nos efforts n'ont abouti à rien.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas…chuchota Remus dans un souffle, laissant sa question inachevée, refusant de la formuler en entier.

-Je ne crois plus rien…Ni personne, ajouta Dorcas après un instant de réflexion.

* * *

Après une brève accalmie, une averse s'était à nouveau déclenchée alors qu'Emmeline se rendait à moto à Godric's Hollow. Elle ne rebroussa pas chemin : on lui avait appris qu'il y avait un videoclub bien référencé dans cette ville, et elle avait besoin d'un remontant pour lutter contre la tentation de rentrer à Londres par le premier train.

Elle mit pied à terre, ruisselante malgré son imper. Stoïque, le vendeur ne leva même pas la tête du magazine qu'il lisait lorsqu'elle entra. La lumière blafarde éclairait les rayons bien organisés, guidant Emmeline vers le fond du videoclub.

Un homme examinait les rangées de disques.

-Excusez-moi, dit Emmeline.

L'inconnu ne daigna pas répondre.

-Vous bloquez le passage.

Il la regarda alors. Ses yeux gris- d'un gris de brume- s'animèrent, comme au sortir d'un rêve.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et se mit en quête du film qu'elle cherchait. L'ayant trouvé, elle s'en empara et se retourna…juste à temps pour voir le sourire ironique de l'individu.

- Vous n'approuvez pas mon choix?

Il se remit prestement de sa confusion d'avoir été surpris :

-Coupable. Excusez-moi, mais ce genre de films est tellement irréaliste et désuet…

Emmeline leva un sourcil, guère impressionnée.

-Vous n'aimez pas les westerns ? Et pourquoi, s'il vous plait ?

Il releva son défi :

-Prenez le duel ultime. Deux hommes qui s'avancent lentement l'un vers l'autre, la main posée sur leur Colt alors que toute la ville les observe avidement, tous deux prêts à s'entretuer. Dans la réalité, je ne donne pas une minute à l'un de vos eux héros pour se faire descendre d'une balle bien placée entre les omoplates…par le complice de son adversaire.

-Le respect d'un code d'honneur vous surprend ?

-Oui, dit-il franchement. Quant au film que vous tenez…

-_Les Sept Mercenaires_ ?

C'était le film préféré d'Emmeline.

-J'ai eu l'infortune de le voir. C'est un tissu d'incohérences ! Ces hommes sont des gibiers de potence, pour la plupart, qui n'ont qu'un seul objectif : survivre. Et sur un coup de tête, ils décideraient de se lancer dans une mission suicide, qui ne leur rapporte rien car les villageois qu'ils défendent n'ont pas de quoi les payer, tout ça pour avoir bonne conscience ? ça ne tient pas de bout. Des mercenaires ne donnent pas leurs vies gratuitement.

-Et le désir de rédemption, qu'en faites-vous ? dit Emmeline d'une voix grave.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Des hommes avec un passé aussi chargé, qui ont du sang sur les mains…Je les vois mal pris d'une crise de remords.

Emmeline changea de sujet :

-Quel film conseillez-vous ?

-J'ai un faible pour _L'Affaire Thomas Crown_. Vous connaissez ?

-Le millionnaire blasé qui vole pour se distraire et qui est pris en chasse par une détective engagée par une compagnie d'assurances ? Oui, cela me dit quelque chose. La fin est profondément immorale. J'aime à penser que tout se paie, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Mais c'est notre rêve à tous ! répliqua-t-il. Prendre la tangente. S'évanouir dans la nature. Filer sur une île tropicale qui refuse d'extrader ses résidents…Cela ne vous tente pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, dit sérieusement Emmeline. Mais je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un caissier qui rêve de dévaliser sa propre banque et de s'enfuir, impuni, dans une ile du Pacifique, plaisanta la jeune femme.

Il joua le jeu :

-Vous m'avez démasqué ! Travailleriez- vous, à tout hasard, pour une agence d'assurances ? Etes- vous chargée d'évaluer les risques pour ses clients ? Me suis-je trahi, Miss… ?

-Emmeline Vance. A quel hors-la-loi en puissance ai-je affaire ?

-Brown. Reginald Brown, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il y eut une pause.

-Je connais un café tranquille, à deux rues d'ici. La façade ne paie pas de mine, mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas du tout un bar miteux. Si vous parvenez à faire abstraction de la fausse tête de sanglier empaillé qui orne l'enseigne, et si vous fermez les yeux sur les manières un peu rustres du patron, c'est un endroit très plaisant. Je vous offre un verre ?

En dépit de ses manières désinvoltes, Emmeline sentit que sa réponse importait à Reginald.

-Je suis navrée, je dois y aller. Merci pour les conseils !

Elle ne se retourna pas et se dirigea droit vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de discuter avec ce garçon étrange, jusqu'à flirter avec lui, un parfait inconnu ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle porta la main à son cou, agrippa la chaîne qui se trouvait en dessous de son pull.

La chaine qui lui interdisait d'accepter l'invitation de Reginald.

* * *

**_Note:_**

_-j'espère que le rythme vous convient! _

_-questions, commentaires? n'hésitez pas!_


End file.
